My African Queen
by AhproditeoftheCullens
Summary: Edward Cullen is a player he is the king but what will happen when Buky, a rich Nigerian exchange student who likes to have fun comes to live with his family and he finds himself liking her. Will she change him? Or will she change herself?
1. Arrival

Hi everybody time for a new story

Since Buky is from Nigeria she speaks some Nigerian languages (I'll try not to put too much though) but she also speaks Pidgin English.

So if you see **TR:** it stands for translation.

* * *

Murtala Mohammed Airport just like everything else in Naija was noisy. I could hear people arguing with the airport workers, the never-ending clanging of trolleys, people saying goodbye to loved ones and a few shouts of 'I dey go to Yankee'. **TR: I'm going to New York/America.**

"Abeg Buky, no bi sad. You dey go Yankee. If you no wan go, you no get to." **TR: Please ****Buky,**** don't be sad. You're going to America. If you don't want to go you don't have to.**

This was the fiftieth time my mom tried to stop me from going.

"No worry Mama. I only dey there foh one year. I go come back." **TR: don't worry mom. I'm only there for one year. I'll come back. **I reassured her.

"I go miss you." My dad said.

"Me too" said mom

"Me three" I said "Bye Mama. Bye Daddy."

I turned around and went to the check-in desk. Going to America for one year on a foreign exchange program was one of the most difficult things I was ever going to do.

* * *

"Miss. Wake up." I looked up to see a very annoyed looking flight attendant. Poor man. Taking care of an entire flight of mostly Nigerians for 12 hours has to be tiring. I looked around. Most of the travelers were already on land.

I stood up, thanked him and grabbed my hand luggage from the overhead compartment. As soon as my feet touched land I smiled. I was tired but I was in America. I entered the building and got my bag. I gave the taxi man some directions and I was of to meet my host family. I fell asleep as soon as the engine was on.

**P.S. Here is the link to a Pidgin English dictionary for the rest of the story**

http://www(dot)ngex(dot)com/personalities/babawilly/dictionary/pidginh(dot)htm

**Love from Lola.**


	2. Eddie and Emmie

**Hi everybody. This chapter is dedicated to** DoubleAgentA **the first to review.**

**Yes I am Nigerian. My name is Funmilola; Olubukola is my middle name which is shortened to Buky.**

***************

**Esme POV**

I shook my head when I left Edward's room. Sometimes I felt like I failed as a mother when I see how he behaves. Two year ago he was so perfect: charming, handsome, had a girlfriend and NEVER came home drunk OR came home in the morning. I was worried. What could have happened a year ago that turned him into such a creature? I entered Carlisle's office. He looked up from his papers and smiled. I shut the door and stared at the floor.

"What's wrong Esme?" He asked and came up to me to massage my shoulders.

"Edward is worrying me. He had a girl staying over- and I don't think he is even remembering her name… where did I fail did I disappoint him at some point?" This whole situation slips out of my hands. Carlisle took me in his arms.

"Don't even say that love, you know you did what you could… and by the way… we MAY have a solution…" Carlisle said when I rested my head on his shoulder and let him stroke my hair. "It's going to be fine…" he mumbled in my hair and I nodded weak- knowing that we both had trouble to believe that.

"Get a room people!" Edward spit out when he came in the office. I let go of Carlisle and faced Edward.

"Edward this is going out of hand… you come home late and drunk every weekend and now you even brought a girl. What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward laughed.

"Nothing. Shouldn't you go back to being America's most beloved doctor?" he sneered I slammed my hand on the table.

Edward smiled.

"There _is nothing_ wrong!"

I didn't know what to say. Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder. Emmett came bounding into the room.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Edward, Emmett-you get a sister." They stared at us with big eyes than with disgust.

"You guys are... are… are… _pregnant_?" I rolled my eyes.

"We are going to get a foreign exchange student!" He smiled.

"Can we get a French Chick?" I swallowed down all my anger- no need to yell.

"No, we chose a Nigerian girl. Her name is Olubukola Obademi and she comes from a city called Victoria Island." He made a disappointed face.

"Nigeria? They don't even have a cute accent!" I felt my hands forming fists and in the next moment Carlisle's hands on my fists and I started loosing the grip.

"That's all son." Edward left the room without another word and my heart ached because I knew that something must have hurt him so very bad- there was no other possibility. Where was MY Edward?

**B POV**

I opened my eyes to see an un-familiar room. Oh no! Not another one nightstand. I looked down confused to see my suitcase. Then every thing came back to me I was in America. I most have been really tired because the last thing I remember was getting in the taxi.

I looked at a clock on the desk it was 3am that meant it was 8am back home. I opened my box and rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed my hair bag and box of chewing-sticks. **(A/N: actual sticks you chew to clean your teeth.)**

I cleaned my teeth and brushed my hair before going downstairs to explore the house with a flashlight my dad made me pack.

Their house was nice, bigger than most American houses but smaller than mine. I looked everywhere but didn't open any doors upstairs.

I crept into the kitchen turning off the flashlight because it had gotten a little light. I was surprised to see someone there.

He had his back to me and wasn't wearing a shirt. I could see a tattoo on his back it looked like a crest and had the name Cullen under it.** (A/N: tattoo on Profile). **He had bronze hair. His hair was sticking up oddly, it looked untamable. He was muscular but not too built. I coughed

"HOLY SHIT" he spun around. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped and stared at me.

I looked down to see what I was wearing. A midnight blue tank top that showed my stomach and tight black shorts that stopped mid-thigh.

"Excuse me. I didn't come all the way to America to be ogled at." I snapped

He blushed madly, his entire face turning red. I laughed; he was cute when he blushed.

"So you're Olubukola Obademi." I laughed at his poor pronunciation.

"Call me Buky." I said "For shortness' sake and for my sake since you pronounce my name horribly wrong."

He stared at me like I'd grown another head.

"And you are?" I asked.

"I…uh…..hm….eh….Edward" he stumbled over the words.

I walked over to the counter and sat on it.

"So Eddie, who else lives in this house?"

"Uh…. My parents, me and my brother Emmett."

Emmett, he reminded me of Emiko, my uncle. I heard a loud crash and someone cuss.

"Speak of the devil." Edward muttered.

I ran out of the kitchen screaming "Emmie" and jumped/hugged a heavily built guy with dark curly hair. He grabbed me into a tight bear-hug.

"Good morning Olubukola." I laughed at his pronunciation.

"Call me Buky." I said.

I hopped down and turned to the kitchen to see Edward standing in the doorway.

"So Eddie are you're parents around?" I asked.

"No. They asked me to give you this note." He took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

_Dear Olubukola_

_ My husband and I are out of town for the weekend. We Hope you settle in nicely. Fell free to take anything you want._

_ Esme_

I smiled to myself. So far I was loving America.

* * *

**Btw Olubukola means 'God has added to my wealth'**

**Love from Lola**


	3. Exchange Student aka a Nigerian Angel

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated there's a long apology at the bottom.**

**To Flaming Naija: Yes I hale from the great land of our fathers (Nigeria), our president is in the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, and yes I am Yoruba. **

* * *

**EPOV**

I rolled over and looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was 5am.

Why was my mind doing this to me? During summer I'm awake and alert at 5, but I fall asleep in English. I got up grudgingly and put on a pair of basketball shorts before going downstairs. I went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

I opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. I was getting a glass when I heard someone cough loudly.

"HOLY SHIT" I spun around and opened my mouth only to be stunned speechless.

In my kitchen there stood a goddess, an angel. She was stunning, smooth chocolate-brown skin with deep dark brown eyes. Her hair was mostly dark brown with a red tint; it had a natural poof so it looked slightly like an afro. Her tank top and shorts showed of a perfect figure. Her eyes were the most beautiful things I ever saw, I could think of a million ways to describe them. They were melted chocolate, coffee beans.

"Excuse me. I didn't come all the way to America to be ogled at." she snapped. Her voice sounded smooth and soothing, even when she was obviously angry.

I blushed madly, my entire face turning red. She laughed. _Great, just what I need her laughing at me._

"So you're Olubukola Obademi." She laughed again and I couldn't help but to be struck by the beautiful sound.

"Call me Buky." she said "For shortness' sake and for my sake since you pronounce my name horribly wrong."

I stared at her trying to memorize every detail of her perfection before she was gone.

"And you are?" she asked.

"I…uh…..hm….eh….Edward" I stumbled over the words. _Smooth Cullen, real smooth_.

I walked over to the counter and sat on it.

"So Eddie, who else lives in this house?"

"Uh…. My parents, me and my brother Emmett."

She looked thoughtful for a moment as if she was remembering something. I heard a loud crash and Emmett cuss.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered.

She spun around and ran out of the kitchen screaming "Emmie" and jumped into my brother's arms. I growled quietly. He hugged her tightly.

"Good morning Olubukola." He said.

She laughed again probably at his pronunciation.

"Call me Buky." I said.

She hopped down and turned to face me.

"So Eddie are you're parents around?" she asked.

I normally hated being called Eddie more than I hated anything on this earth, but how could I hate it when an angel spoke it?

"No. They asked me to give you this note." I removed the note from my pocket and handed it to her.

She smiled and I had to smile too.

* * *

**So sorry!!! If anybody is still reading this I'm sorry and I will try to update once or twice a week. Remember that I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry!**

**Love from Lola. **


End file.
